Motorcycles are a convenient form of transportation particularly in urban areas subject to heavy traffic. While the motorcycle is in motion, the motorcycle rider typically rests his feet on the motorcycle steps. The construction of conventional motorcycle steps is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Motorcycle step A includes axle A1 incorporating at one end, includes threaded hole A14 and at the opposite end, a large pin header connection All. The header All includes a concave portion A12 defined by two side skirt portions. A through hole A13 is drilled through the side skirt portions of A12 for receiving the pin to connect the step to the motorcycle.
The prior art motorcycle step features a soft, inner sleeve A2 which includes an inner through hole A21 and convex, rhombic ribs A22 formed on the outer surface thereof. The through hole A21 is adapted to receive the axle A1. The inner sleeve A2 is covered by a metal outer sleeve A3 which includes and installing hole A31 and terminal or stopping edge Aced incorporating a countersunk hole A33, and rhombic shaped slots A34 formed along its outer surface. The slots A34 correspond to the ribs A22 of the inner sleeve.
The prior art motorcycle step is assembled by sliding the inner sleeve A2 into the outer sleeve A3 so that the ribs A22 are aligned in the slots A34. The axle A1 is then inserted into the through hole A21 and a screw S is inserted through countersunk hole A33 and screwed into threaded hole A14 of axle A1.
The step A is attached to the motorcycle body using a pin through hole A13 firmed in the pin header connection All which permits the step to be foldable in respect to the motorcycle frame.
The prior art construction, described above, suffers from a problem caused by vibration. Motorcycle operation subjects the motorcycle step A to considerable dynamic and vibration forces. The forces may cause the screw S to loosen causing the step A to disassemble during riding resulting in a dangerous condition for the rider.